Boy Meets Girl
by xconversegirl99x
Summary: Trunks begins to crush on the new girl, Kelsey, at Orange Star, will his dream come true if manages to get to talk to her and actually get to know her rated t for language
1. Trunks Meets Kelsey

Chapter 1 Trunks meets Kelsey

"_Two weeks ago, I believed God heard one of my many wishes. Kelsey the new girl is absolutely beautiful and I have my eye on her. Goten believes it's was love at first sight, but I honestly don't know right now. I can't concentrate when I am around hee and when Goten is around me when I see her, he always say "Awww, Trunks, you got it bad." I always get embarrassed when he says that, but I'll have to get over it, because once my secret is out and around the whole school, it will start hell for me and maybe Goten or Valese."_ Trunks thought to himself.

"Trunks, it's been two weeks you don't even know her and you get all sweaty around her." Valese said.

"Valese, it's love at first sight." Goten added. Trunks shrugged while Goten nudged him in the arm a few times. "Come on, Trunks, she has the same lunch as us, we should go over and talk to her for a bit." Goten suggested.

"Awww, hell no, we are not doing that because I'll be so sweaty and so nervous, I won't be speaking English!" Trunks exclaimed.

"Calm down, Trunks you can't even say that right now. You haven't even talked to her and you're assuming that you are going to make a fool of yourself talking to her." Valese hissed at him. Trunks folded his arms and sighed.

"Valese, maybe you are right. I am overreacting." Trunks confessed.

"Oh, no, Trunks, I know I am right. I helped Goten conquer the same problem about four months ago when he used to have a crush on Sarah." Valese stated.

"Sarah? Which Sarah?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.

The dark haired man looked over to Trunks. "You know which Sarah. The one Marron is very good friends with." Trunks went into complete shock.

"You HAD a crush on my EX-GIRLFRIEND?!" Trunks overreacted once again. "What about our bro code? You promised you would never go after one of my ex-girlfriends, Goten." Goten rolled his eyes at his friends anger.

"Trunks, calm down. I realized that on day two and told Valese right away. She told me to back off, so whenever I saw Sarah, I would pretend I would never see her and act as if she was a completely different girl." Goten explained. Trunks sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Guys, I'm losing it." Trunks said. "Shit, shit, shit, I'm losing it."

The dark brown hair woman sighed at Trunks' pain. "Trunks, listen to me, you can't be hard on yourself, you are like a little kid, you are going to have to grow a pair of balls and actually talk to her today." Valese suggested.

"Valese, you are right, I'll do it, when I see her at lunch." Trunks mumbled.

"She's been sitting alone for two weeks this is going to be the first day she is going to be with a pair of good friends." Goten praised his friendship with Trunks. Trunks smiled at what his good friend said.

Bulma stopped the car in the school parking lot and dropped the three sophomores off at Orange Star High School. "Trunks, have a good day at school and remember to pick up Bulla at the bus stop this time."

"Mom, I won't forget, I'm 16 now." Trunks said. Bulma smiled and left the school and went back to Capsule Corp. The three sophomore stood in front of Orange Star for a few minutes before they went inside.

"Trunks, I think you should go take a shower in the guys' locker room." Goten suggested.

"I took a shower about three hours ago, what's the big deal?" Trunks asked with attitude.

"Well, I don't know!" Goten shouted down the sophomore hallway. He pulled off Trunks' sweatshirt and showed him the huge sweat stain on the back.

"Fuck. I really like this sweatshirt." Trunks complained. He walked over to his locker and put his sweatshirt in his locker. "Guys, I'm probably going to break out in hives if I talk to her." Kelsey walked right passed with her headphones going to her first period class.

"Awww, Trunks, you got it bad." Goten whispered, so no one will hear what Goten had just said.

"What do you see in that girl?" Valese asked. Trunks raised an eyebrow at Valese.

"She seems different, not all popular and stuck up." Trunks confessed.

"Wow, I guess that video actually worked and changed your mind a bit." Goten said.

"I guess, it did." Trunks sighed before closing his locker door. "Are we going to class first or going to the senior hallway and say hey to our senior buddies?" Trunks asked his two friends with him.

Goten shrugged and Valese nodded her head. "I honestly don't care, it's up to you."

"Let's go to the senior hallway, and then go to first period 'cause I know how you like to do the rest of your homework before first period." Trunks said. Goten smiled. The three sophomores walked upstairs to the senior hallway.

Carter, was their good senior friend they had met at cherry berry over the summer. Occasionally, they would walk upstairs to the senior hallway and say hey to him and see how he is doing. "I guess, my three favorite sophomores decide to say hey to me." Carter said with a smile.

"Hey, Carter." Valese said.

"So, how's life treating you?" Trunks asked.

"It's not so bad, I got a 104 on my math test. How's life treating you, Briefs?" Carter asked. He always referred to us by our last name.

"Trunks is crushing on a new girl." Goten piped in. Carter took out his second ear bud.

"Crushing? New girl? I guess it's the day, I can pass down my advice to you guys." Carter mentioned. Goten raised an eyebrow. Valese looked around worried. "So, you just want to make small talk, ask for her number and I'll continue on after that."

"I don't think that's going to work, Trunks gets all sweaty and nervous." Valese added.

"Oh, you got it bad. Briefs, I'll text you some advice later." Carter said.

"Okay." Trunks replied.

"Well, we're gonna get to first period, we'll see you later." Goten chipped in one more time.

"Goten, you gotta do your homework at home." Carter hissed.

"I try, but then I see food." Goten growled back.

"You sophomores are weird, see ya guys soon." The sophomores waved goodbye and walked to their first period class.

"I don't understand why everyone likes my picture on instagram." Trunks moaned. "I don't like getting some many likes."

"How many likes do you get?" Valese asked.

"I get like 87 on almost every selfie and around 65 of each picture I'm with my friends." Trunks said.

"I don't think that's bad, you're probably so famous because of your parents or something." Valese replied.

"Whatever is, I don't really like it. I would be fine with getting 27 likes like Goten gets." Trunks stated.

"Shudup." Goten hissed at Trunks. Trunks rolled his eyes. There was a soft knock on the close door.

"Trunks, can you be a dear and get the door for me?" Mr. Boyce, their Algebra 2 teacher asked him.

"Yeah." Trunks replied. He jumped off the desk and walked over to the door and opened it up. "Mr. Boyce is at his desk." It took Trunks about less than 30 seconds to realize who he was actually talking too.

"Thanks, I guess they weren't kidding when they said each hallway looks exactly the same." Kelsey said. She had a warm bright smile and Trunks almost died inside.

"I'm Trunks, by the way."

"Kelsey."

"Yes, I heard you got transferred into my classroom, Ms. Kelsey." Mr. Boyce said. Kelsey walked over to Mr. Boyce's desk.

"I hate how they put the new kid in all the regular classes. My whole schedule changed expect my lunch. Even though I don't really have many friends."

"Well, why not?" Valese asked.

"I guess, most girls don't want to talk to a hardcore gamer girl, skateboarder and in love with rock music." Kelsey explained herself.

"Then, I think you should be friends with us." Goten suggested. "Me and Trunks love everything you just said. Valese, might not like everything you just mention, but she will hang out with these type of people."

"Yeah, three new friends!" Kelsey cheered.

"I'm Goten and that's Valese." Goten added.

"And I hope this doesn't sound stalkerish to you, but you have the same lunch as me and Goten, maybe you can sit with us." Trunks suggested.

"Yeah, I would like that, Trunks." She said with a smile. The people in the room knew Kelsey was a happy girl all because she changed her schedule. Kelsey looked around the classroom and noticed Goten doing his homework. "We can do our homework in this class?"

"Before my class starts." Mr. Boyce interjected.

"It takes me forever to get home, I'm so tired I force myself to stay up and do it." She explained.

"Maybe, you should come to my house and my mother can give you a ride to school and then after school back to my house." Trunks added. "Would that help you at all?"

"It depends on where you live?"

"West City."

"I live in downtown West City, I think that would help out a lot. Here's my number, just text me your address." Kelsey took out piece of paper and wrote down her number and handing the piece of paper to Trunks.

"Thanks, I'll give you a text later, so you know where to meet up with me and Goten." Trunks stated.

"Yeah, thanks, I just want to say thanks, and so far this is probably my favorite day of coming to this school." Kelsey said.

"_Carter, I guess I'm going to need your tips a bit faster than I thought."_ Trunks thought to himself.

**Hey guys, this part isn't the best and I'm sorry about, but review this story of what you think. **


	2. Carter's Advice

Chapter 2 Carter's Advice

Another week went by and Kelsey got to know Trunks, Goten and Valese well enough to call them a close friend. Kelsey was a blonde, but she seemed different, her gray eyes were soft and you were easily enough to look into her soul to see how warm it was.

"Hey, Kel, do you want to meet our senior friend?" Valese asked. She shrugged a bit.

"My dad said I really shouldn't be talking to the upper classmen." She replied. Trunks rolled his eyes. "What Trunks?"

"Come on, Kelsey, I know you want to meet him. He is really nice and he doesn't do drugs or smokes or anything. It seems like you are judging the kid before you know him. You won't regret it and I can promise you on that." Trunks tried to convince her. She sighed and looked up.

"All right let's go up the senior hallway." She said. The gang took the back stairwell to get to the senior hallway. "I only come up her unless I have too." Goten chuckled a bit.

"The seniors aren't so bad they are actually really nice, you got to watch out on them juniors though, they are the one who does drugs and drinks under the ages." Goten told Kelsey. A frightened look appeared on her.

"Don't worry, Kels, that's why we are friends with the good juniors." Trunks explained. She sighed a bit.

"Okay, where is Carter's locker? Coming up here is giving me an anxiety attack." She warned the group.

"Calm down, he's a good kid, don't worry." Goten said. The gang reached Carter's locker. The ginger was talking to his friend until he realized there were four sophomores at his locker instead of three.

"Hey, Carter." Valese piped in and started the conversation.

"Hey, guys, I believe you brought another friend. Who is she?" Carter asked.

"Well, this is Kelsey, we talked to her about a week ago and she feels comfortable around us." Goten explained.

Carter smiled that they made a new girl feel welcome. That's when a flashback of last week came to him. "Whoa, wait a minute." Carter said. It stopped the talking amongst the four sophomores. "Didn't you tell me last week about some" Trunks interjected before Carter could finish the sentence.

"Hey, Carter, let's go talk in the open area away from my friends." Trunks suggested. Carter took down his hoodie and walked over to the nearest table. He tried to act all bad, but in reality he is a goody-goody.

"What is it Trunks?" He asked him, Carter was a bit confused because he had no idea why Trunks brought him into the open area.

"Dude, that's her, that's the girl I was talking about last week. Look, whatever you do, please do not bring it up and if Goten or Valese wants to talk about it, talk about your last math test." Trunks told him. Carter rolled his eyes.

"Hush, hush Trunks, let good 'ole Carter give you some advice. You have known her for a week and you guys have gotten really close 'cause of that. You probably already have her number so we can just go to step three. Ask her to hang out with at your favorite place, um…cherry berry." Carter suggested.

"Just me and her alone? Do you know how nerve-wrecking that is?" Trunks asked. He sat down in a chair. Carter sighed and looked at the confused sophomore.

"Trunks, you need to man up, okay, you gone on dates before why are making such a big deal about this one?" He asked. Trunks sighed this time.

"Those other girls I don't like them the same way I like Kelsey. Kels, is such a sweetheart and other girls only wanted to date me because they wanted to make their friends jealous." Trunks explained. "It was very hurtful to find out the reason why girls wanted to date me. They just wanted to use me. You don't even know how that feels and it doesn't feel good at all, Carter." Carter sighed.

"Trunks, I didn't know and I'm truly sorry that this happened to you. To be honest, nobody should be treated that way. Does anyone know about this?" Carter asked.

"I would tell Goten and Valese, but I have a strong feeling that they are going to make fun of me because of it. I really just need to tell someone about it, you know." Trunks stated.

"No, I don't know at all, I only had like five girlfriends and they were all really sweet." Carter said.

"I have a feeling that Kelsey might just want to date me to make someone jealous." Trunks added.

"Trunks, listen to me, some girls are like that, but you need to man up and ask her out maybe in the next week or so, you don't want her to think you are very desperate to get a girlfriend. Cause when did you break up with Alyssa? Two weeks ago?" Carter asked.

"I broke up with Alyssa a year ago, she was my freshman girlfriend. Me and Sarah broke up three months ago." He told Carter.

"And how many girls have you dated?" He asked Trunks.

"I don't know a lot though, more than Goten for sure." Trunks said.

"Let me get back at you for that, but I'm going to say this in the nicest way possible get out of my hallway and go to class." Carter replied. Trunks smiled and pushed in his chair then walked over to his friends.

"Okay we have been reprimanded; we got to get back to our hallway." Trunks stated.

"Valese can we stay here, I need to tell you something." Kelsey told Valese.

"Okay, guys we will meet you in our algebra 2 class." Valese said.

"All right, I'll see you guys then." Goten replied. Trunks and Goten walked to the main stairwell and went to their math class.

"What's up Kels?" She asked.

"I have a crush one someone." Kelsey said.

"Ooo, who?" Valese asked.

"I-I have a crush on Go-Goten." She stuttered.

"Wait, what?" Valese asked.

"I have a crush on Goten is that bad?" She asked.

"No, it's not bad, but Goten and I sort of have a thing and I think he has a crush on me though." Valese stated.

"Oh, I didn't know, but he is such a sweetheart though he would be such a good boyfriend." She tried to explain.

"Hey, you got feelings for him, but I'm shocked you wouldn't like Trunks like most girls would." Valese said.

"I would, but he just doesn't seem like he is my type. We have a lot of the same stuff in common but, I just don't want to get notice if I become Trunks' girlfriend. Do you get what I am saying, Valese?" She asked her.

"Yeah, I do, but I don't want any crap happening if Goten or Trunks finds this out." Valese told her.

"And this is why you are going to keep this a secret from them two." Kelsey said.

"But they are my best friends I just can't keep this secret from them." Valese complained.

"Please Valese, don't tell them this because I don't want anyone get hurt." She pleaded.

"Kels, I promise, I won't say anything." Valese told her.

"Thanks Valese, this means a lot." She replied. "

"_Goten might be happy about this, but Trunks is going to hurt by this."_ Valese thought. "Come on, Kels, let's get to Algebra 2 before Goten and Trunks both have a panic attack." Valese suggested.

"They have a panic attack?" Kelsey asked.

"It's pretty funny, come on, let's go." Valese and Kelsey walked down to their Algebra 2 classroom to see Goten doing his Spanish Homework and Trunks having a conversation with Mr. Boyce.

"Hey, Goten, I really need to tell you something." Valese said.

"Valese, but you promised me you are not going to say anything." Kelsey whispered to her.

"Kels, trust me I am not going to say anything to anyone." Valese whispered back.

"All right, remember I don't want to hurt anyone I just had to tell someone." Kelsey added. Valese giggled a bit.

"Kels, trust me, I'm not going to say anything to anyone. Come on, Goten, let's go." Valese complained.

"But, I still have two more questions left." Goten whined.

"No, me gusta leer and si, yo acabo de practicar deportes, now let's go!" Valese let Goten write down his two Spanish answers and she dragged him outside the classroom. "Not going to lie, but I feel kind of violated because you did that."

"Goten, don't freak out when I tell you this, but" Goten cut her off.

"I knew this shirt was ugly, I guess I should have listen to Trunks on ooVoo last night."

"I don't care about your dumb looking shirt, but someone I know has a crush on you." Valese said quietly.

"All right, that tells me my swag is high up now." Goten started chuckling while Valese grimaced at Goten. "Okay, you were saying.

The sophomore walked over to Goten and whispered in his ear. "Kelsey has a crush on you." Valese backed away from Goten.

"I don't know how I feel of this." Goten replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Trunks has a crush on Kelsey, but if he finds out he is probably going to beat the crap out of me because of it." Goten moaned. He sighed. "I don't think we should tell him because I don't want to hurt him at all."

"Yeah, that's what I am saying, we are not going to say anything to Trunks unless he gets suspicious, then we should tell him all right." Valese suggested.

"That seems like a good idea, I won't saying anything to Trunks." Goten said. Trunks and Kelsey came out the classroom.

"What aren't you going to say to Trunks?" Trunks asked referring himself in the third person.

"My good best friend is Goten. I didn't want you to know just yet." Valese lied to Trunks' face, but Trunks bought through her lie she said to him.

"Oh, I'm your other good best friend." Trunks added.

"Yeah, that's it." Valese said.

"I'm glad I met you Valese." Trunks added. He went over and hugged her.

"_Trunks I am very sorry to say, I am lying to you, Goten and I are most likely going to be keeping secrets from you, but I hope I don't hurt you because of this. I want you to know we are keeping this secret from you, because we don't want you to get pissed or hurt over this. Please stay strong and don't get mad at me because of this. I just want to let you know, I'm doing this because I don't want Kelsey to hurt you because of her decision to have a crush on Goten."_ Valese thought to herself. Trunks released her from their hug.

"Come on, let's get in the class." Trunks suggested.

"I think that is a good idea." Kelsey said. The four sophomore walked back in the Algebra 2 classroom.

"_I'm glad a girl has a crush on me, but at the same time I don't like this because I might hurt my best friend. Kelsey, I am really sorry to say, but you have the wrong guy. I know I know am very sweet, smart and charming guy, but please don't have feelings for me and have feelings for Trunks." _ Goten thought to himself.

"_All right, I want to know the truth from my flat foots as what I call my best friends. I know they are hiding something because Valese is the worse liar of all time because I know when she's lies. I have feeling they are planning Kelsey and I's big date. Aww, I would love if they did that because they are my best friends. Or Valese finally told Goten she has feeling for him. I really wish they would just tell me." _Trunks thought to himself.

"_Valese, what did you tell Goten? He is looking at me strange now. I really just want to start freaking out because the one and only Son Goten is looking at me. Now, to think about it, I really want to know what Trunks told Carter in the open area. Do they always keep secrets from each other? If they do, they might not be good people to hang out with. Or maybe since I joined their group I might be the problem. Maybe I should find some new friends."_ Kelsey thought to herself.

**A/N: Yes, I finally made a good ending to this part. I hope everyone enjoys that part and if you leave a review of what you want to see I would proudly like it. I don't care if it is criticism I would love to know what I need to work on. :) **


	3. Secrets

Chapter 3 Secrets

"_Secrets are no fun unless you share with everyone."_ Trunks thought to himself. _"Goten has guilt all over his face, he is aching of guilt and wants to let his best friend know the secret Valese had to him while they were outside talking."_ Trunks were angry he broke his pencil. "Kels, can I borrow a pencil?" He asked. She giggled.

"Yeah, you can, if you don't break it."She giggled a little more. Trunks rolled his eyes.

"Okay, now remember do problems 1-6 on this worksheet and problems 12-18 in your Algebra 2 book. Kelsey, please stay after class and I'll give you a book."

"Okay." The bell rang and Trunks grabbed his stuff and he left the classroom without Goten or Valese.

"All right, what's his problem? Is he on his man period or something?" Goten asked.

"I don't know right now and he is probably in bad mood and he realized you are guilty about something." Valese smacked Goten on the arm.

"Owww, Valese that hurts." He whined.

"Look, wussy, Trunks is mad that we are keeping Kelsey's big secret from him. We really should tell him, but I don't want him to get pissed or even depressed and he goes into a big depression." Valese added. Goten sighed.

"I think we should tell him, but in an easy way though." Goten said.

"Yeah, that is not a bad idea, well, I have to get to chemistry have fun in US History." Valese replied. The two sophomores went their separate ways.

"Son Goten, come here." Trunks said as Goten walked in the class room.

"Trunks, are you angry about something?"

"No." He dropped his US history textbook on his desk and it made a loud "BANG" sound when he dropped it. "I know you are keeping a secret from me and I want to know what it is, so you better tell me." Goten bit his lip.

"I promised Valese that we wouldn't tell you." Goten said.

"That's like bullshit right there because if I were you I would freakin tell you no matter what Valese says." Trunks hissed at him.

"Trunks, I'm trying to keep you from breaking down at school. We are trying to keep you from being sad all day long!" Goten shot back at him.

"I rather be sad all day long then having my two best friends keeping a damn secret from me." Trunks retorted. Goten rolled his eyes.

"Trunks, please listen to me I absolutely hate keeping this secret from you because you have been my best friend for years. I will tell you the secret, but if I tell you now you are going to be depressed and not be in the mood for anything today." Goten tried to explain.

"Goten, please just tell me because I want to know and I feel left out of something simple, trust me I would do it for you." Trunks pleaded. Goten sighed.

"You are going to hate me if I tell you because it will leave you in the dark and I don't want you to be hurt." Goten explained. The bell ringed.

"Everyone sit in your seats please." Their US teacher, Mrs. Haner told them. Everyone but Goten and Trunks sat down. "Son Goten and Trunks Briefs sit down in your sits please; we have a lot of things to do."

"All right guys turn on your busin 'n burners and place the chemical over and do not let it spill over because we will cause the fire alarms to go off." Mr. Knapp, Valese's chemistry teacher told the class.

"_I swear to god if Goten ruins this, I will twist him into pretzel and he will never be able to get his ass out of it." _Valese thought to herself. _"How easy should we tell him? Kelsey might never like you. Nah that would literally crush his heart."_

"VALESE!" Her partner Horacio yelled.

"WHAT?!" She shouted back. Valese looked in the sink. "Oh, shit." The smoke finally reached the smoke detector and the fire alarm went off.

"All right with pair of partners did not follow instructions?!" Mr. Knapp asked angrily one of his veins were popping out of his head.

"I was trying to tell Valese it's too hot, but she wouldn't listen." Horacio confessed.

"Horacio!" Valese snapped.

"Valese, I told you to pay attention, I'm sorry to say you are going to have an hour detention." Mr. Knapp stated.

"Fine." All the students and staff of Orange Star High School evacuated the building and far away from school grounds. "Goten? Kelsey? Trunks? Where are you guys at?" Valese asked looking for her friends. She bumped into Goten.

"Goten, thank goodness I found you, did you spill the secret to Trunks?" Valese asked.

"I don't know how and I don't want him to be depressed all day and he is still pissed at us." Goten explained.

"Damnit, I had a feeling this was going to happen." Valese muttered. She sighed. "I mean you can tell him at lunch."

"I can't tell him at lunch, I sit with Kelsey too. She's would be pissed if she found out that I knew that she likes me." Goten hissed. He sighed too. "I just wish didn't happen and we wouldn't have to worry about it."

"But Goten you are a cutie, so I wouldn't blame her." Valese blushed a bit.

"You think I'm cute?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, I do, is that bad?" Valese asked.

"No, it isn't bad, I think it's a really good idea, for you to think I'm cute." Goten said. Valese smiled and started to shiver. "Valese, you are freezing, here, lemme give you my jacket." Goten suggested. He started taking off his sweatshirt and gave it to Valese. "Here, take it."

"No, I can't you are only in a sleeve-less t-shirt I don't want you to freeze." She stated handing him his sweatshirt back.

"Valese, I'm a saiyan I can simply raise my power level so I can generator more heat to my body." He told her.

"Oh, well, thanks for the new info, I guess you can learn something from school." They two of chuckled a bit. She placed his sweatshirt over her body and it was too big for her, but she liked it. "Thanks." She hugged and kissed his cheek.

"Is it bad that I felt something when you did that?" Goten asked.

"This is what I was expecting." Valese said walking away from Goten.

"What?" He asked chasing after her.

"Kelsey and I are going to get into a fight because we both have a crush on you and want you to ask us out."

"You never said that you liked me, and if you do that's great because I like you too Valese, but you are right, this is going to cause a lot of drama. What a pain the ass." Goten muttered.

"Yeah, I hear you." Valese said. Goten smiled.

"Hey, look there's Kelsey and Trunks over there, should we go talk to them?" Goten asked walking away. Valese placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Goten, this might be there only time to be alone once he finds out." Valese whispered in his ear.

"I hear what you are saying." Goten replied.

"I never thought I would meet a girl who is good at playing video games though." Trunks chuckled. Kelsey laughed.

"I get that a lot, when I was younger I always had my Gameboy on me." Kelsey said bringing out her pink Gameboy. Trunks were stunned.

"I still bring my Gameboy out too and play it." Trunks added bringing out his red Gameboy.

"We should play on here sometimes, cause you know playing COD all the time will get boring, you know." Kelsey stated.

"Yeah, we should, maybe later tonight, my place?" Trunks asked.

"I think I like that idea." Kelsey smiled. "Hey, look, there's Valese and Goten want to go talk to them?" She asked.

"Yeah, if you want too." Trunks said. The two of them walked over to their friends.

"Hey, guys."

"I have an important announcement!" Mr. Grant, their principal yelled. "Since this was the first time we had to experience this and it seems like the gas is going to be deadly for all of us, we are ending school early. If you need to get any of your belongings from your locker or classroom, please line up and we will send a small group out with a mask." He continued.

"That's great, good job for not paying attention, Valese." Horacio said wanting a high five from her.

"That's not gonna work, you little snitch." Valese replied. Her and her friends had a good laugh before they lined up to get their belongings.

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the wait for this part, I sprung my thumb while playing volleyball a couple weeks ago, so I was unable to continue any of my stories. I'm letting you know, my thumb is 100% better than it was two weeks ago. Expect a new part at least once a month until school ends. And please review, I want more reviews.**


End file.
